Destino
by Karinits-san
Summary: Hay personas destinadas a conocerse, aunque las circunstancias no sean las más típicas. Cómo le cambiará la vida a Shikamaru, cuando Temari se le cruce por el camino. Historia basada en la canción "Historias de taxi" de Ricardo Arjona. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU (Editado).


**Hola a todos, he vuelto. Gracias por entrar en este One-shot, espero que les guste.**

 **Estaba trabajando en esta historia de principio de mes, pero por cosas de la vida (motivos de fuerza mayor) no había podido terminarla. Como siempre quiero agradecer a la gente que me sigue o sigue mis historias, marcan como favoritas, escriben reviews o simplemente leen. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **1.- One-shot basado en la canción "Historias de Taxi" de Ricardo Arjona.**

 **2.- No escribí ninguna línea textual de dicha canción, ya que no debe hacerse por el tema de los derechos de autor.**

 **3.- Si ustedes creen que un songfic, puede que tengan razón, pero yo no quise denominarlo así.**

 **4.- En esta historia no encontrarán el taxi volkswagen del 68, ni el vestido de lentejuelas, ni mucho menos zigzagueará en Reforma. La trama de la canción fue es lo que trabajé.**

 **5.- La marca de vehículo que menciono en el fic, es la segunda marca más usada para taxis en Chile.**

 **.**

 **EDITADO EL 08/12/2017**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Destino**

 **.**

Como cualquier día viernes, manejaba mi taxi por la ciudad. Últimamente hasta los domingos trabajaba, prefería no pasar mucho tiempo casa. La relación con mi esposa no estaba nada bien, quizás estaba algo desgastada, y mis horarios de trabajo tampoco ayudaban. Ya casi ni dialogábamos, sólo discutíamos, todo estaba mal.

Hoy había sido un viernes atípico. Poco movimiento, pocos pasajeros, grandes atochamientos, y para rematar, había subido la gasolina, en resumen, un día de mierda.

—Tsk, que fastidio —murmuré aburrido. Menos mal que ya había anochecido, unas cuantas horas más, y terminaba la jornada.

Conducía mi Hyundai Accent rumbo a la avenida principal, cuando cierta dama hizo una señal para que me detuviera.

Al detenerme, pude apreciar con detenimiento a la belleza que tenía enfrente. La escaneé unos de segundos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, gracias a los faroles que alumbraban la acera.

Era imposible no mirarla, si llevaba un vestido negro escotado, entallado hasta la cintura, el cual caía suelto a medio muslo. Tenía unas kilométricas piernas que enamoraban a cualquiera. Su cabello dorado caía suelto sobre sus hombros, y su rostro era perfecto, muy bello, del cual destacaban sus grandes ojos verdes.

La dama en cuestión abrió la puerta, y se sentó delicadamente en el asiento trasero de mi automóvil.

Cerró la puerta.

La miré por espejo retrovisor para asegurarme que ya se había acomodado, se notaba a leguas que era una mujer de un estrato social más alto. Coloqué primera marcha y aceleré, dando inicio a la carrera.

Avancé una cuadra, y ella no habló.

—¿A dónde se dirige?—le pregunté en un tono neutro, tratando de ocultar la pereza que sentía a esa hora de la noche.

—Sector oriente —me respondió en un tono apagado, triste diría yo, el cual llamó bastante mi atención.

La miré por el espejo retrovisor, y pude ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su bello rostro, estropeando su maquillaje. Inquieto por ese descubrimiento, bajé con mi mano derecha el retrovisor, para tener así un mejor ángulo de ella. Fatal error, lo moví demasiado, desconcentrándome por completo.

La posición en que quedó ese espejo, era una tentadora invitación para ver las torneadas piernas de esa bella mujer, incluso más allá de lo permitido, ya que seguramente al sentarte se le había subido el vestido.

 _—Problemático —pensé_

No quise seguir espiándola, ya que terminaría involucrándome en un accidente, o tal vez ella podría pensar que soy un psicópata al volante. Decidí fijar mi vista al frente, y me concentré en conducir en dirección al sector oriente.

Llevaba más de quince minutos conduciendo en silencio, cuando de repente, ella me habló

—Mi nombre es Temari —la seguridad con que habló, llamó mi atención. La miré por el espejo, topándome justo con un cruce de piernas, que me puso bastante inquieto—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Levante un poco el retrovisor, para verla de cintura hacia arriba. No podía seguir siendo un descarado.

—Shikamaru —respondí, mirándola por el espejo, chocando con su mirada aguamarina.

—Un gusto conocerte, Shikamaru —espetó en un tono amigable, mostrándome una bella sonrisa.

Debo reconocer que esa sonrisa me descolocó. Desvié la mirada del espejo, y volví a mirar hacia el asfalto.

.

.

.

Estábamos alejándonos del sector céntrico, cuando volví a espiarla a través espejo. Había sacado una caja de cigarrillos de su cartera. Era de esos cigarrillos finos y largos, que se ven en las vitrinas del comercio, y que uno siempre se pregunta, quién los comprará.

Sonreí.

Volvía mirar hacia el frente. La calle estaba expedita.

Por enésima vez, fijé mi vista en el espejo, y la vi con un cigarrillo en la boca, mientras buscaba, sin éxito, un encendedor en la cartera.

Saqué rápidamente el encendedor del bolsillo de mi camisa, con tanta suerte que el semáforo cambió a rojo.

Frené.

Dejé el cambio en neutro, y me giré un poco para ofrecerle fuego.

Ella con sutileza se acercó al encendedor, e involuntariamente mi mano tembló. Su cercanía me inquietó, alterando de alguna manera mis sentidos.

La dama volvió a su posición inicial. Apoyó su espalda en el asiento, cruzó la pierna, y por ende, volvió a subírsele el vestido.

Se veía tan sensual fumando ese inusual cigarrillo.

Giré a mi posición original, en el momento justo que cambió el semáforo. Coloqué primera marcha y aceleré de inmediato.

.

.

.

Había avanzado un par de cuadras, cuando nuevamente escuché su voz.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en esto? —espetó con curiosidad.

—Casi tres años —le respondí, mientras seguía conduciendo con la mirada fija en el pavimento—. Anteriormente, trabajé en una oficina. Supongo que nunca me acostumbré. Tener un jefe que estuviese dándome órdenes y disponiendo de mí, no es lo mío, por lo que decidí comprarme un taxi, y ser dueño de mi propio tiempo.

—Buen argumento —afirmó con seriedad, y se quedó en silencio.

Nuevamente la miré por el espejo, y vi como ella terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo. Se veía increíblemente sexy. Era una verdadera diosa, sin embargo, sus orbes aguamarina aún reflejaban una tristeza que me dolía.

—Disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿le pasó algo? —inquirí con algo de nerviosismo, mientras seguía conduciendo—. La veo triste, aunque lo ha tratado de disimular bastante bien.

—No…, no me pasa nada —respondió con un deje de amargura, que no pudo ocultar.

No le creí. Se notaba que la tristeza que cargaba, sumada a las lágrimas que anteriormente había derramado, eran provocadas por alguien.

—Disculpe que insista, pero… sé que le sucedió algo —continué, sabiendo que ella se podía molestar, y me podía mandar al mismo infierno—, la vi llorar cuando subió al taxi.

Un silencio se produjo en el ambiente.

—Pensé que no te habías percatado —pude observar por el retrovisor, su sonrisa melancólica y sus ojos vidriosos —. Comprobé que mi marido tiene una amante; los acabo de ver juntos en un bar. Es una joven sencilla y muy bonita.

Me dolió escuchar sus palabras, ya que la tristeza se podía palpar en ellas.

—No debe sufrir por alguien que no lo merece, no vale la pena —le dije mientras seguía conduciendo—. Usted es una mujer joven y muy bonita, no tiene que dejarse abatir. No se deprima y continúe. Ahora si quiere cobrársela o hacerle algún escarmiento, puede contar conmigo para lo que usted guste.

Al terminar esa frase, me di cuenta que las palabras que pronuncié tenían doble connotación.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y la miré de reojo por el espejo retrovisor. Ella simplemente sonrió.

¿En qué estaba pensado?, o mejor dicho, ¿con qué estaba pensando?

No quise pensar más, y seguí conduciendo.

Luego de mi singular frase, el ambiente dentro del taxi cambió. Ella se puso más conversadora, y a su vez, más coqueta. Me hizo un resumen de su vida; me habló de sus intereses, de su trabajo y de su familia. Yo la escuchaba con atención, y la miraba más seguido por el retrovisor.

Yo también le conté sobre mi vida. Le hablé de mi trabajo, de mi problemático matrimonio, el cual estaba mal hace varios meses, y finalmente terminé hablándole de mis pasatiempos e intereses.

Si en un comienzo la había encontrado hermosa, ahora no tenía duda que era una diosa. Sus ojos ya no denotaban tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, había un brillo especial en ellos. Sin duda, me podría perder en ellos.

De forma sensual, me pidió que no la tuteara más.

Inmediatamente, la complací.

Todo fluía entre nosotros, todo se daba con naturalidad. Y pensar que yo hace una hora atrás, me quejaba por el mal día que había tenido, sorprendentemente había ocurrido un cambio radical.

Cada vez que la observaba por el espejo, Temari se movía y me sonreía con descaro. Si su objetivo era calentarme, ya lo había conseguido.

Y ni siquiera la había tocado.

Qué problemático.

Al llegar al sector oriente, continué avanzando. Como ella nunca me específico dirección, decidí detener el taxi. Encendí las luces de estacionamiento, y volví a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

—No me has dicho la dirección exacta—acoté expectante, mirando sus ojos por el espejo—, sólo mencionaste el sector.

Se acercó a mi asiento de manera provocadora, y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Avanza tres cuadras más, doblas a la derecha y sigues hasta el final —musitó en un tono muy sensual, cerca de mi oído derecho.

Tenerla tan cerca, me erizó la piel, al igual que otra parte de mi cuerpo. De inmediato hice caso a su indicación. Avancé hasta donde terminaba la calle, y me detuve enfrente de una bella mansión.

—Está es la casa que compró ese bastardo cuando nos casamos —espetó con ironía.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamé asombrado.

Si algo había que destacar del marido de Temari, era que al condenado le sobraba el dinero. Tenía una enorme mansión.

—Shikamaru, ¿me acompañarías un rato? —susurró nuevamente cerca de mi oído. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel —, podemos beber unos tragos y… no sé, ahí veremos.

Esa invitación era tan tentadora como peligrosa, estaba en una encrucijada. Me puse nervioso y tragué duro.

—No te preocupes, el imbécil de mi marido no vendrá está noche —prosiguió, la rubia como si nada, acariciando mi brazo con su mano derecha—, hizo todo un teatro de que tenía una cena de negocios fuera de la ciudad. Esta mañana, salió temprano con una pequeña maleta.

Ante esas palabras, no dudé ni un segundo más, y la acompañé.

La calentura pesaba más que la razón.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba yo, parado con las manos en los bolsillos en medio de ese gran salón. Me sentía extraño, fuera de lugar, pero aquella mujer era como un imán, que me atraía sin dar lugar a razonamiento.

Ella sacó una botella de tequila y un par de vasos del bar; y de forma sugerente caminó hacia mí.

—Toma asiento —sonrió de forma provocadora. En sus ojos había fuego, y yo estaba dispuesto a quemarme en ellos —, estás en tu casa.

Me senté en el sofá más cercano a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella dejó la botella y los vasos en una mesita de centro. Se sacó los zapatos de taco, y los tiró en algún lugar del salón. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la fina alfombra, y enseguida procedió a abrir la botella para servir.

Me extendió el vaso con su delicada mano, y yo se lo recibí. Su sensual sonrisa me tentaba, me calentaba, me endurecía, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que provocaba tantas cosas en mí?..., no lo sé, pero me encantaba sentir esa sensación.

Bebí de golpe el contenido del vaso, quemándome la garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, por lo que contraje mi rostro al tragar.

—Al parecer, no estás acostumbrado a beber —me sonrió sensualmente, y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sólo bebo en ocasiones especiales —la miré y le sonreí con lascivia.

Me miró con complicidad, e ingirió de golpe el contenido de su vaso, sin hacer ni un gesto en el rostro.

Me sorprendió.

—.Aprendí a beber en mi país de origen —sonrió con descaro, y enseguida procedió a llenar nuevamente su vaso y lo bebió—, el frío es terrible por las noches.

Esa actitud de mujer fuerte y segura, me fascinó; lo que acrecentó mi libido.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosos, los míos no se quedaban atrás.

El deseo de tocar esa delicada piel, me carcomía, me dolía.

No aguante más, y me acerqué a ella, arremetiendo desaforadamente contra su boca. Besé esos apetitosos labios con desenfrenos, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Los succioné, los mordí.

Sin separarme de sus labios, empujé su cuerpo contra la alfombra y me posicioné sobre éste. Cuando su boca ya no me bastó, me acomodé entre sus piernas, apoyando mi cuerpo sobre mis brazos para no aplastarla, y la admiré con ferviente deseo. Ella desabotonó velozmente mi camisa, y procedió a sacarla con algo de ayuda mía. De rodillas, entre sus piernas, le subí el vestido con ansiedad, pero a la altura de sus senos se trabó.

—Tiene un cierre en la espalda —sonrió con la respiración acelerada, llevando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, para levantar levemente la espalda de la alfombra.

Rápidamente bajé ese molesto cierre para terminar de sacarle el vestido. Se veía exquisita en ropa interior, pero no me conformaba con verla así, la quería ver en todo su esplendor.

Con premura desabroché su sostén, y saqué su pequeña braga.

Por fin la tenía desnuda enfrente de mí, acostada sobre esa suave alfombra. Un privilegio para mis ojos, un manjar para mi boca.

Deseoso me abalancé sobre su boca, y mordí sus labios. Ella abrió su boca, dejando que mi lengua recorrería desaforadamente cada rincón de ésta, al igual que yo dejé que su lengua inspeccionara mi cavidad bucal.

Sus besos me extasiaban sobremanera.

Necesitaba más de ella, quería todo con ella.

Rápidamente llevé una de mis manos para desabrochar mi pantalón, cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi erección.

Me estremecí, y mi deseo aumentó a mil.

Desabroché éste a toda prisa y me lo saqué, al igual que el resto de ropa que cargaba, y me solté el cabello.

Completamente excitado, me abalancé a degustar su cuerpo. Recorrí con mi boca su cuello, sus hombros y sus senos.

Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, los que hacían que me calentara más, mucho más.

Mi boca continuó descendiendo por su cuerpo, pasando desde su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Su clítoris era exquisito, al igual que su cavidad.

Lo lamí, lo succioné, lo mordí, sacándole más de un gemido.

Volví a posicionarme entre sus piernas, pero ella bruscamente me giró, chocando con el sillón.

Sonreí.

Ella quería llevar el mando, ella quería tener el control.

Me dejé llevar por sus deseos, haciendo lo que ella quería. Me acosté de espalda sobre la alfombra y ella me montó enseguida. Ubicó mi erección en la entrada de su cavidad, y lentamente descendió a través de ésta.

Ese simple contacto me hizo gemir de inmediato, al igual que a ella.

Kamisama, y esto recién empezaba.

Ella comenzó a moverse acompasadamente sobre mi miembro. Ascendía y descendía con fruición, apoyando sus suaves manos sobre mi vientre. Sin duda, estaba en la gloria, cada movimiento que hacía ella, me excitaba más y más. Era exquisito sentir sus paredes húmedas recorrer mi virilidad, haciendo expedito el acceso.

Se veía tan hermosa montada sobre mí. El reboté de sus pechos, su cabello desordenado y su rostro sudado; me encantaba, me fascinaba.

Era una diosa, y ahora era mía.

De un momento a otro, ella aceleró el ritmo con frenesí. El placer aumentó con creces, podía sentir el cielo muy cerca, simplemente era sublime. Esa fricción que provocaba al chocar su cuerpo contra el mío, era exquisita, pero deseaba hacer algo más, necesitaba participar más.

La sujeté firme por las caderas, y comencé a embestirla desde abajo. Pude ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro; cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó los dientes. La había excitado aún más, y eso me fascinaba, mejor dicho, me calentaba.

Jadeando, arremetí con más fuerza y aceleré el ritmo, la pasión me estaba consumiendo y estaba a punto de estallar. Ella siguió mis movimientos, saltando desaforadamente sobre mi virilidad.

Los gemidos y gruñidos aumentaron mucho más. El placer nos estaba embargando por completo, estábamos a punto de colapsar.

El vaivén acelerado de nuestros cuerpos, junto a la fricción que se provocaba en cada choque, la llevó rápidamente a alcanzar su orgasmo. Pude sentir como ella se estremecía sobre mí, mientras sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro.

Mientras que a mí, sólo me bastó un par de embates más, para comenzar a alcanzar el bendito cielo. Salí con prontitud de su cuerpo lánguido, para derramar mi esencia sobre la alfombra.

Después de unos segundos de haber calmado mi respiración y mis latidos, me senté junto a ella, y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

La abracé con fuerza, y le besé la frente.

—Eres hermosa mujer, me encantas —susurré cerca de su rostro, extrañamente feliz y sin ningún remordimiento.

—Gracias por todo, Shikamaru— musitó con la cabeza apegada en mi pecho.

—No me agradezcas nada —susurré, pasando mi mano por sus cabellos dorados, y aferrándola más a mí.

Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos en silencio, pero había que volver a la realidad.

—Creo que ya debo irme —hablé resignado, sin romper el abrazo.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, ella se animó hablar.

—Shikamaru, ¿me acompañarías al bar donde encontré a mi marido? —espetó seria, como planeando algo—. No pienses que voy hacer un escándalo, no es mi estilo. Quiero pasearme contigo delante de él como si nada. Quiero ver qué cara pone a verme allí. Sé que no hará nada, ya que no tampoco le gustan los escándalos.

Me asombraron sus palabras, jamás pensé que me pediría eso, pero yo anteriormente, le había dicho que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuese. La tenía que acompañar.

—Está bien, mujer, vamos— musité cansinamente.

Nos vestimos y acicalamos rápidamente, y salimos rumbo a ese bendito bar.

El trayecto fue tranquilo. Nos fuimos conversando trivialidades, nada de importancia, sin embargo, yo estaba expectante a lo que iba a suceder en ese bar. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar susodicho?, ¿y cómo terminaría todo esto?

Qué problemático.

.

.

.

Aparqué cerca de ese bar, y nos dirigimos a éste a paso lento. Había mucha gente cerca, supongo que era porque uno de los lugares de moda.

Nos costó ingresar por la multitud, pero al final lo logramos. Nos paramos en la entrada, y ella me abrazó.

Yo seguí su juego, y la abracé por los hombros.

Miró hacia todos lados, hasta que su vista dio con quien tanto buscaba. Se acercó con sutileza a mi oído y me habló.

—Mira hacia el sector de la barra, hacia la izquierda, hay unas mesas. Dirige tu vista hasta el final —espetó, serena —. El tipo de camisa y chaqueta negra, que tiene el pelo amarrado en una cola baja.

Miré hacia el lugar que me indicaba, y pude distinguir a su marido; un tipo con bastante clase y presencia, que tenía abrazaba a una mujer rubia.

El rostro se me desfiguró al ver con detenimiento a su acompañante, no lo podía creer.

—Kamisama, Ino —susurré entre impactado y dolido, o decepcionado, no lo sé. Nunca me imaginé encontrar a mi esposa en esta circunstancia. Estaba besando a ese hombre que nosotros veníamos a provocar, y hacer enfadar para arruinarle la noche.

—Dijiste algo, Shikamaru —ella habló, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Vámonos de aquí, Temari —hablé fríamente, girándola hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿Qué diablos pasa, Shikamaru? —espetó entre extrañada y molesta, caminado junto a mí, hacia la salida —, ¿Me puedes explicar? , se supone me ibas a ayudar.

Volteó su rostro por última vez hacia atrás.

—Hablemos afuera, mujer —acoté con seriedad, mientras caminábamos.

.

.

Bajo ese negro cielo, y alumbrados sólo por un farol, nos quedamos de pie frente al taxi.

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así, Shikamaru? —me preguntó un poco más tranquila— , viste algo que no te gustó ¿cierto? No soy una idiota, al parecer conocías a la mujer que estaba con Itachi.

—Así que ese es el nombre de tu marido —hablé con parsimonia, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el oscuro cielo —, no me lo habías dicho.

—Pensé que no era relevante —pude sentir tus ojos fijos en mí —. ¿Quién es la mujer que estaba con él?

—Su nombre es Ino —susurré con mi orgullo herido —. Ella es mi mujer.

—¡Tu esposa! —exclamó asombrada, y luego me miró apenada—. Yo… yo… lo siento. Sé muy bien cómo te sientes, el dolor y la decepción debe ser muy grande.

—La verdad, mujer, es que no sé qué siento, es una mezcla de tantas cosas que no puedo definir bien —espeté, aún impactado por los acontecimientos—, nunca esperé encontrarme con esto. Estábamos mal, quizás la rutina nos mató, pero no pensé que había otro. ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿en qué momento sucedió?… bueno, son tantas preguntas…, sin embargo, tampoco sé si tengo la moral suficiente para hacerlas; yo también la engañé hace un momento atrás. No sé qué pensar.

—Los engañados en esta historia somos nosotros, Shikamaru —habló con seguridad, Temari. Tengo pruebas que esos dos se veían hace más de tres meses. Contraté un detective desde comenzaron mis sospechas, y hoy recién tuve el valor para confirmarlo. Las pruebas me las entregaron hace una semana. Si quieres verlas, las tengo en casa.

Con esa información, supongo que mi cara volvió desfigurarse. Saqué mis manos de los bolsillos del pantalón, y buqué en mi camisa un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

Lo encendí.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —le ofrecí antes de guardar el encendedor.

—Compartamos el que tienes encendido —habló en un tono neutro, mirando el cielo—, hemos compartido tantas cosas en tan pocas horas; penas, locuras, decepciones, no me hará mal compartir otra cosa más contigo.

Sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa, sin duda, ella era lo más destacable del día. En sus ojos pude ver, otra vez, esa complicidad que había visto hace una hora atrás.

Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo y se lo pasé. Ella lo aspiró, y luego exhaló el humo.

—¿Qué vas hacer?, ¿te vas separar? —quería saber si ella ya había decidido algo, en este corto lapso.

—Sí, pero aún no —habló con determinación, pasándome el cigarrillo—, debo arreglar algunos asuntos para que él no se quedé con nada que le pertenezca a mi familia. Es ambicioso, le gusta controlarlo todo. Haré como que no sé nada. Sé que es difícil, pero trataré, no creo que tarde más de un par de meses. —¿Y tú que harás? —sus orbes me miraban expectantes, mientras yo exhalaba el humo.

—La relación con Ino, ya no tiene arreglo —espeté con un sonrisa forzada, pasándole el cigarrillo —, debo hablar con ella para terminar con esto. —No sé cómo se lo irá a tomar —giré mi rostro para volver chocar con su mirada aguamarina—, hace unos días atrás, cuando discutimos, mencioné la palabra divorcio, y ella se espantó. Dijo que jamás me lo daría, que en su familia nunca nadie se había divorciado, y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo. En lo que respecta a mi familia, también son tradicionalistas, no sé cómo se lo tomarán.

—Sería muy caradura si te negara el divorcio —acotó con seriedad, botando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo, y pisándolo—, la viste con mi marido, digo con su amante, además existen pruebas, las cuales tengo en mi poder.

—Ino es Ino, querrá salir bien de esto —hablé con un deje de fastidio, llevando mis manos otra vez a los bolsillos—. Supongo que mi divorcio demorará unos cuantos meses.

—Pese a todo lo que te has enterado, eres relajado —me miró con calidez, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

—Hago lo que puedo para vivir en paz —sonreí de lado, sin dejar de ver sus bellos ojos.

—Dicen que en las desgracias se conocen a los verdaderos amigos —espetó en un tono neutro, sin embargo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial—. Te conocí en medio de una. Gracias, Shikamaru.

—No fue nada —respondí sin dejar de mirarla. Ella era un aliciente, en medio de todos problemas que se avecinaban —. Gracias a ti, por abrirme los ojos. Fue el destino que te cruzó en mi camino.

Una helada brisa comenzó a correr en esa oscura noche, lo que hizo que Temari se abrazara a sí misma. Esa imagen provocó en mí un sentimiento de protección, y sin dudarlo, la abracé.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, y sus manos en mi torso; lo que me permitió aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos, embriagándome por completo.

—¿Para dónde vamos? —susurré aferrándola más a mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a tomar un trago, pero en otro bar, lejos de acá —musitó, separando la cabeza de mi pecho y alzando su rostro para verme a los ojos —, y después…, no sé, de ahí veremos.

Sonreí de medio lado, por sus últimos dichos. Lentamente me incliné hasta el nivel de sus labios, y besé su boca.

Fue un beso lento y dulce, que me hizo olvidar todo. En ese momento, para mí, sólo existía ella.

.

.

.

Luego de volver hacer el amor con Temari, salí de su casa rumbo a la mía. Conducía de vuelta a la realidad. De seguro, Ino estaría en casa, durmiendo plácidamente como si nada; no la despertaría, dormiría en el cuarto de invitados. Seguramente mañana, se levantará con una gran sonrisa. Como todos los sábados, ya que su salida de anoche, con sus supuestas amigas, le hizo pasar un buen rato.

Si supiera que yo sé lo de su amante, se armaría la tercera guerra mundial en nuestro hogar. Que Problemático. Sin embargo no la desenmascararé, esperaré el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Además, quiero que Temari gane tiempo para solucionar los asuntos contractuales que tiene con su marido.

Mientras tanto continuaré con mi vida, seguiré trabajando como todos los días, y me haré el desentendido en lo que respecta a Ino.

Todo sea por seguir viendo esos ojos aguamarina, un largo tiempo más, ya que nada me garantiza que lo nuestro iba a durar.

Por ahora, simplemente iba a disfrutar.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, ¿algún comentario?**

 **Respecto a la última línea del fic, no podía terminar la historia con un "y fueron felices para siempre", ya que la canción dice sólo que continuaron colocándose los cuernos mutuamente, pero si somos realistas, en lo que respecta a las clases sociales, no siempre este tipo de relación resulta, por eso el protagonista al final dice lo que dice.**

 **Por qué puse a Itachi como el marido de Temari, debo confesar que alguna vez me gustó el Itatema XD.**

 **Ahora si quieren saber cómo terminó esto en realidad, podría hacer un segundo capítulo… ¡noooo! …ajjajaaj, es un broma XD, la idea es que quede como one shot, quiero que muera ahí.**

 **Aviso: Comencé a escribir el cuarto capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos", trataré de subirlo este fin de semana; si no alcanzo, lo subiré a mitad de semana como lo hice con este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer los fic de esta escritora amateur.**

 **No olviden mandar reviews, son muy motivadores para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


End file.
